


"So, where are MY flowers?"

by albions_need_is_greatest



Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Flowers, Happy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Angst, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), arthur is gay, cause you deserve some happiness, even just a little bit, for once we can have nice things, i actually didn't kill anyone this time, this is not angst tho, usually i just write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albions_need_is_greatest/pseuds/albions_need_is_greatest
Summary: Takes place the day Arthur sees Merlin giving Morgana flowers, and confronts him about giving him his own.Little does he know, this time Merlin listens.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	"So, where are MY flowers?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of a fixer-upper, cause hey, everyone deserves some happiness every once in a while, amongst the literal mountains of angst that I usually post. 
> 
> So I thought why not keep posting little tid-bits for all you lovely folks whilst I continue to get ready for the biggest angst-fest you've ever seen coming. 
> 
> So enjoy this tiny bit of sunshine, and if you like some angst, or want to see more stuff like this, please leave comments and if you really like it, kudos :) And if you really want to, and need some angst, feel free to check out some of my other works (sameless self-promotion)
> 
> Have fun guys & hope you enjoy :)

"So, where are my flowers?" Arthur's voice rang around the chambers as he began to get prepared for the day.

  
"Your... flowers?" Merlin managed to say, all the whole not so subtly eyeing off the back of the prince. Sunlight golden against his skin and turning his into a brilliant blonde.

  
"I heard Morgana got some, I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms."

  
"I, uhh" Merlin panicked, barely averting his gaze before the prince in front of him turned around with a smirk. 

"Unless she's the only one worthy of a token of your... affections?"

Merlin turned bright red. "My lord, I don't--"

"Well prove it."

"Fine, I'll get you some flowers," Merlin remarked, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, not waiting to be dismissed. 

As the door shut behind Merlin, Arthur smiled to himself. Some days it was if Merlin, and the energy he brought with him was the only thing worth noticing in the castle. Those days were always the sunny ones. When the days were warmer, and the townsfolk more lively. It was as if the entire world reacted to Merlin's happiness.

But unfortunately, happiness and joy did not excuse him from his duties as heir. The day went by as any other. First he had training, then a council meeting with his father, and then he had to prepare a speech for the banquet with King Cenred later in the night. Merlin had been rushing around the palace all day, but Arthur hadn't seen him properly since the very start of the day, but he was too distracted to fully notice. Instead, running around doing his own duties.

By the time the afternoon came around, Arthur was exhausted. He sat at his desk in his chambers, head in hands as he stared at the parchment in front of him. After four and a half hours, he was finally ready. Now all he needed was to get ready for the banquet, and then he could get it over and done with for another year. But for that, he needed Merlin. 

'Where is that halfwit?' he thought to himself, before walking to the door and wandering into the corridor. "MEEEERRRLLLLIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!"

A scruffy brown jacket appeared at the end of the corridor, and Arthur smiked at himself as he walked back into his chambers. Getting ready to change for the three hundredth time this day. 

He walked behind the screen as he heard his door open, and then Shut. Merlin's footsteps pausing when he couldn't have been two metres away from the door. 

"Merlin, are you actually incapable of doing anything? Have you forgotten what you need to..." Arthurs voice trailed off, as he noticed Merlin's hands. Holding something behind his back. "What have you got there, Merlin?"

With a smile, Merlin brought his hands in front of him. Walking across until the Gap between him and Arthur was closed, and holding out the bouquet. 

"I brought you flowers."

"Merlin, you know you didn't actually have to--"

"I know, Arthur." he said, blushing hard. "If you don't want them or anything I can take them away, I, I just thought..."

"Merlin, thankyou. I love them."

"You, oh you do?"

"Yes, Merlin. I do." Arthur replied, turning away so Merlin did not see the colour that rose to his cheeks, or the smile that fell upon his lips. Not realising his actions meant he was ignorant to Merlin's reaction, almost identical to his own. After a second, he composed himself. "Well, what are you waiting for? You've still got to help me prepare for tonight."

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, sire. Can't have you going to a banquet in your undergarments now, can we?"


End file.
